


The DownFall of Rita Skeeter

by Andrew1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew1998/pseuds/Andrew1998
Kudos: 2





	The DownFall of Rita Skeeter

Rita was typing away in her office about the usual shit. Today’s story was about Lavender Brown and her love life with Ronald Weasley. 

“Annoying shit Brown makes her move on Ginger Weasley” By Rita Skeeter.

Once she had finished typing she called in Lavender who happened to be her personal assistant. 

“READ THIS” she Barked  
“Of course I will” replied lavender in a high pitched whine. 

Once lavender had finished reading it she screwed up the paper and threw it across the floor. 

“The Fuck was this you stupid beetle assed bitch” Lavender screamed at her. 

“The truth you whiney whore” Rita replied with a sickly grin on her face. 

Lavender had had enough of Rita’s shit and thought today is the day Rita skeeter meets her end. 

Rita walked towards lavender and whispered in her ear “I won’t post it if you do one thing for me” 

Lavender knew what she was going to request. She took off her ugly pink sweater and matching trousers to reveal a black Lacey two piece. Rita smiled and removed her sickly green dress to reveal a revolting green bra and underwear. 

“Sit down dear and we will begin the show” lavender said in a mocking way. 

Rita sat down in a chair and put her hands behind her back. 

“Incarcerous” lavender said and a thick rope tied up Rita’s hand and legs. 

There was a long wooden ruler on Rita’s desk which lavender picked up and began slapping it in her hands. She ran it across Rita’s Vainey leg before bringing the ruler down with a loud WACK. 

Rita let out a high pitched squeal. Lavender let out a phycotic laugh. 

Lavender repeatedly whacked Rita’s leg each time making her leg redder and redder. 

“Enough please enough” Rita begged but Lavender couldn’t hear her. With one final wack ritas leg began to let small beads of ruby red blood. 

Lavender then turned the wooden ruler to a thick pink dildo and attacked it to her waist. 

“Beg for it” Lavender Barked   
“Fuck me mistress fuck me like no one cares about me” Rita cried and begged. 

Lavender cut the ropes off of Rita’s arms and legs and brought out the duck tape from her bag. She removed Rita’s underwear and applied the duck tape to her mouth so that no one could hear her scream for help. 

They cleared skeeter’s desk of the shit stories and crap but left the quill on the desk. Lavender pushed Rita to the desk and started to play with her moist warm clit. Rita moaned and moaned and as the feeling grew lavender began to press her body against Rita’s. 

She pressed the cold rubbery dildo into Rita’s cunt and began the show, she started off with slow gentle sex which grew to heavy pounding to which if it wasn’t for the duck tape around Rita’s mouth they would have been caught. 

Lavender reached for the quill as she continued to pound Rita. Lent in so Rita could feel her warm breath on her face and stabbed Rita in the neck not once or twice but twelve times.

The light began to fade from Rita’s eyes and as soon as it had left Lavender got up removed the quill from Rita’s neck and the duck tape. Backed away from the body and got dressed. 

“After all your years of writting shit about everyone now you will be headline news. I hope you enjoy hell you lowlife bitch!” Lavender finally said and left. 

The next morning fudge came in after Rita failed to turn in her article for the morning addition to find her lifeless body lying there on the table.


End file.
